


Pink powder and so on

by MayFlint



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Derek Hale, Butt Slapping, Face-Sitting, Food Kink, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFlint/pseuds/MayFlint
Summary: Стайлз случайно высыпает на Дерека волшебный розовый порошок. Дерек признается Стайлзу, что трахает себя пальцами, думая о нем. Они оба узнают, зачем же в гостиной стоит такой большой диван. И все оказывается намного проще, все, кроме выбора между вишнёвой шипучкой и пивом.





	Pink powder and so on

— Я не виноват, это все Скотт! — Заорал Стайлз, прижимая к себе шкатулку с какой-то розовой пылью. Его пальцы были целиком покрыты цветным порошком, на глазах выступили слезы, а рядом с ним пластом лежал Дерек Хейл. Абсолютно без сознания. И, Стайлз уверен, он слышал, как при падении сломался нос альфы.  
Это пиздец.

***

Стайлз уже не мальчик с битой, у него есть диплом, стабильная работа и свой дом недалеко от полицейского участка, где все ещё работает папа. Что в общем-то и было главной причиной, почему он сейчас не где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке расследует преступление века.

Да, Стилински младший вернулся в Бейкон Хиллс почти сразу после выпуска, и начал работать младшим криминалистом при местной лаборатории. Работы было не так уж много, а та, что была, почему то всегда была связана с миром сверхъестественного. Видит бог, Стайлз чертовски от этого устал. Он устал заметать следы, подделывать улики и постоянно тусоваться с оборотнями и охотниками. Ему просто хотелось нормальной жизни, хорошего любовника или любовницу и вечерний марафон со звездными войнами и пиццей. И больше ничего. Дерека Хейла без сознания на полу ветеринарной клиники в списке не было, ясно?  
Ну, или почти не было. 

Не то чтобы с Дереком у них были напряженные отношения, скорее наоборот. Хейл вернулся в родной город за год до того, как Стайлз окончил университет. Отец иногда рассказывал ему по телефону о том, как Дерек усиленно восстанавливает сгоревший дом, как он выбирает в магазине фасоль для чили, как ходит на ужин к Мелиссе Макколл, иногда помогая ей по хозяйству. И ещё смотрит бейсбол вместе с шерифом! Все это настолько не сочеталось с образом хмурого и грубого альфы, что Стайлз лишь хихикал в трубку и уверял отца, что не верит ему ни на йоту. 

Пришлось убедиться самому. 

Буквально в первые дни после возвращения Дерек появился на пороге с коробочками китайской еды и пивом, предложив отметить воссоединение семьи Стилински. Он тепло улыбался. Улыбался так, будто был действительно рад тому, что они снова встретились. У Стайлза что-то перевернулось в желудке, но он грешил на то, что куриные крылышки были не свежие. Дерек тут ни при чём, неа. 

Спустя некоторое время они стали приятелями. Иногда зависали с пивом и чипсами перед теликом, вместе ходили в кино на новые фильмы Марвел, пару раз снимали девчонок в клубе и даже вместе сидели с дочкой Скотта и Киры, Элли, пока молодые родители вспоминали о том, что такое супружеский секс. Да, а ещё они вместе разбирались с паранормальным дерьмом. Куда уж без этого. 

По доброй традиции дерьмо случилось тогда, когда не было ни одного человека, способного это предотвратить. Дитон уехал на конференцию для ветеринаров в Огайо, скинув все обязанности на Макколла и пообещав вернуться через неделю. Скотт все ещё работал в клинике, но уже на правах совладельца. С тех пор, как он начал помогать Дитону в полной мере, их клиника претерпела значительные изменения: теперь она была открыта для посетителей семь дней в неделю, набрали двух новых помощников и одного ветеринара, расширили помещение и создали приют для животных, которые находятся в поиске своих хозяев. Алан был чертовски доволен, потому что теперь у него было намного больше времени на друидские дела, Скотт чувствовал себя молодым предпринимателем... И все было бы ничего, если бы Макколл не забыл про годовщину свадьбы. 

Кира была в ярости. Она метала молнии в прямом смысле, веселя Элли представлением: малышка хлопала в ладоши, глядя на то, как папа делает грустные глаза и старается придумать что-нибудь, чтобы мамочка его простила. Мамочка простила. Но заставила сделать всё, чтобы их уикенд оказался незабываемым. Так и случилось. Скотт арендовал замечательный домик в лесу на берегу озера, купил снеди и позвонил Стайлзу, поставив его перед фактом, что он пару дней просматривает за клиникой. И был таков. 

Стайлз сначала пытался перезвонить и объяснить, что у него планы на выходные, которые включали в себя Дерека, лазанью и фильм ужасов, но Скотт и слушать ничего не хотел. Он умолял, объяснял и обещал возместить ущерб потерянных выходных любой ценой, объясняя, что персонал ещё зелёный, и он не может доверить им самое важное — безопасность клиники. Вдруг что-то случится. 

В целом могло быть и хуже. Всегда может быть хуже. В этот раз Элли не осталась на попечение дяди Стайлза, а это значит, что после закрытия клиники он будет предоставлен себе и своим планам, пусть и слегка отложенным на поздний вечер. Он даже заранее позвонил Дереку, сказав, что будет торчать в клинике до восьми, а потом с удовольствием встретится с ним, чтобы предаться чревоугодию и лени. Лазанья в исполнении Хейла была просто подарком небес, и отказываться от него Стилински был не намерен. 

В субботу утром Стайлз напялил на себя клетчатую рубаху поверх футболки и узкие черные штаны, позвонил папе и отвез ему в участок полезный обед, чтобы выслушать в очередной раз гундеж по поводу стейков. Почти сразу он написал Дереку забавное сообщение о том, что завидует тому, что волчок лежит в кровати, в то время как он вынужден открывать кошкин дом. Хэйл прислал ему смайлик с собакой, высунувшей язык, и пообещал подготовить все к вечернему просмотру. Настроение Стайлза поднялось на несколько пунктов, потому что смайлик с пёсиком давал простор для бессмертных шуток на тему собак, но дело было не только в этом, просто друг из Дерека вышел замечательный, намного лучше, чем из семьянина Скотти, у которого прямо сейчас ужасно горели уши. И Макколл знал наверняка, кто говорил о нем гадости.

Часа три-четыре в клинике прошли вполне нормально. Стайлз играл с большим маламутом, пока его хозяин, отдаленно напоминающий мистера Харриса, уточнял о необходимых прививках у молоденького ветеринара. Потом пришла бабушка Гринберга со своим котом, который на старость лет взобрался на дерево рядом с домом, и сорвался при спуске, сломав лапу. Дальше был обеденный перерыв, где ветеринар по имени Гейб и две его помощницы Вирджиния и Шейла угощали Стайлза вкусняшками и рассказывали смешные истории из их практики. Ну, а потом очень быстро стало скучно. Читать не хотелось, Дерек, как назло, не отвечал на сообщения, не реагируя даже на просьбы приехать в клинику, поболтать с ним и привезти кофе. Стайлз был вынужден, понятно? Он был вынужден забраться в кабинет к Дитону и посмотреть, что же там такое хранится за семью печатями секретности. 

Кабинет как кабинет. Ну, стол, ну, полки с какими-то непонятными штуками, разными ножами и книгами на древне-эльфийских языках, отстой, короче. Единственное, что привлекло внимание Стилински, были резные деревянные сундучки, подписанные рунами. Это выглядело немного опасно, а поэтому и круто. 

Он как раз рассматривал красивые шкатулки, когда услышал шум в приёмной. Голос девушек стал будто мягче, а Гейб слишком громко смеялся, словно старался привлечь к себе внимание. Стайлз подумал, что чуть позже обязательно узнает, что к чему, а пока вернётся к симпатичным коробочкам. Особенно ему понравилась одна из них, потому что она пахла хвойными породами дерева, и на ней был совершенно простой замок. Стайлз мог вскрыть его даже зубочисткой, которая валялась у него в кармане после посещения закусочной, где они, опять же с Дереком, пили пиво и ели пастуший пирог. Маленькие кусочки фарша так противно застревали между зубов, что Стайлз на всякий случай украл пару зубочисток, а после благополучно о них забыл. А сейчас они пригодились, разве он не гений? 

Замок поддался очень быстро, при желании его открыл бы даже младшеклассник, а Стайлз все таки был дипломированным криминалистом. Внутри не оказалось никаких украшений, просто какой-то очень мягкий на вид порошок ярко-розового цвета, будто покрашенный пищевым красителем. От него ничем не пахло, да и на вид в нем не было ничего выдающегося, но Стайлз замер и с глубоким чувством любопытства разглядывал содержимое шкатулки. Интересно, что же эта штука делает?

Вдруг горячая ладонь коснулась его плеча, и Стайлз вздрогнул так, что коробка вылетела из его рук, осыпав порошком его пальцы и Дерека, который принёс Стилински кофе из старбакса, о котором тот умолял ещё около часа назад по смс. Раздался жуткий грохот, Стайлз заорал, обнаружив, что это Дерек рухнул плашмя, заливая кабинет Дитона сладким латте с корицей и кровью, которая текла из сломанного носа.

_Пиздец_. 

Дитон взял трубку далеко не сразу, но в отличие от Скотта, он хотя бы ответил. Дерек к тому моменту уже пришёл в себя, отряхнул свою оливковую хенли от пыли, и утверждал, что с ним все просто прекрасно, но он-то в отличие от Стайлза не наблюдал свое падение лицом в пол. Нос, кстати, Дерек себе вправил одним лёгким движением руки, даже не поморщившись. Все-таки яйца у Хейла были железные. 

Стайлз слегка подвис, размышляя о яйцах и задумчиво посматривая на джинсы Дерека, поэтому переспросил у Дитона о последствиях ещё раз. Голос у друида был уставший. 

— Стайлз, с Дереком все будет в порядке, нужно подождать несколько дней, и действие спадет, а пока у Дерека может меняться настроение, снижаться или повышаться либидо. Его волк на время, как бы тебе сказать, будет чувствовать себя волчицей, как я предполагаю. — Предполагает? Стайлз нахмурился, сделал пару шагов вперёд, вляпался в подсохшую кофейный лужу, скривился, и уже хотел спросить, основываются ли предположения Дитона хоть на каких-то данных, как вдруг кто-то на заднем фоне кашлянул, призывая Дитона к порядку, и его голос стал слегка тише. — Изначально порошок из катарантуса розового использовался для увеличения шанса забеременеть у оборотней, но так как Дерек не способен родить физиологически, то максимум, который его может ожидать — незначительное повышение или уменьшение чувствительности и желание или нежелание физического контакта. 

М-да, расплывчато, но не страшно. 

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, подслушивающего разговор без особых на то усилий, и тот приподнял брови, будто говоря: "видишь, это ерунда, я в полном порядке". Стайлз выдохнул, осознавая, что это действительно мелочи жизни, и даже если что-то произойдёт, то эффект розового порошка скоро кончится. В кои-то веки не произошло ничего ужасного, и он был рад. Действительно очень рад, что никто не умрёт, потому что он рассыпал какую-то неведомую дрянь. 

— Дитон, спасибо за консультацию, ещё раз извините, что отвлек от конференции, — Стайлз тараторил все быстрее от переполняющих его эмоций, повернувшись к Хейлу спиной, — вломился в ваш кабинет, открыл замок на шкатулке и...— На этом моменте ветеринар уже положил трубку, но Стилински этого не слышал, — И вообще, это все Скотт виноват! 

Раздался глухой смех сзади. Стайлз обернулся и замер. Дерек смеялся, запрокинув голову назад и демонстрируя свое горло: хриплый смех перекатывался по комнате, словно шаровая молния, и жалил в пах одного очень шокированного молодого человека. Это было так горячо и так неожиданно, что Стилински забыл и про Дитона, и про сраную пыльцу, и про Скотта, он впервые видел Дерека таким, и не мог перестать глазеть на него. Почему-то захотелось широко лизнуть его горло, вцепиться зубами в шею и почувствовать губами вибрацию голосовых связок.  
Наваждение кончилось, когда Дерек вытер набежавшие слезы, и наконец спросил,

— Так планы в силе? — Стайлз моментально кивнул. Это же лазанья Дерека, какие тут вообще могут быть вопросы.  
— А мы заедем за вишневой шипучкой?  
— Стилински, тебе что, пять?  
— Ну, тогда пиво.  
— Так шипучку или пиво?

***

В отстроенном доме Дерека не было больше места воспоминаниям о горьком прошлом. Достаточно того, что он и так проводил намного больше времени на могилах своей семьи, чем среднестатистический парень, атакованный чувством вины. Поэтому возвращая дому приличный вид, Хейл постарался на славу, особенно хорошо ему удалась гостиная.

Будучи не большим экспертом в модных тенденциях, Дерек выбрал за основу минималистический дизайн: тёмное дерево, светлые стены и несколько ярких акцентов, одним из которых стал он, вечный предмет шуток Стилински, реально огромный темно-зеленый кожаный диван. 

— Зачем, блять, тебе такой огромный диван? — В очередной раз спросил Стайлз, оглядывая гостиную Дерека, — Он же размером со средненькую квартиру в том же Гонконге! — Дерек закатил глаза и поставил на прозрачный кофейный столик пакет с вишневой шипучкой и пивом, собираясь до последнего игнорировать бредовые комментарии парня по поводу мебели. — Ты вот саркастично закатываешь свои глазенки, но ведь такой огромный диван это повод задуматься о том, что у тебя есть какие-то комплексы, которые ты восполняешь размером вот этого мягкого монстра. 

Дерек вздохнул и, кинув на стол свой бумажник, присел на предмет обсуждения. 

— Всё сказал? — Стайлз довольно кивнул, — Тогда иди грей лазанью, а я пока подготовлю все к просмотру. 

Пока Стилински суетился на кухне, раскладывая свою личную амброзию по порциям, Дерек успел поставить фильм, открыть бутылки, нервно разложить подушки поудобнее и заставить весь кофейный столик различными соусами, оставляя свободное место только под главное блюдо. В общем-то это место было не так уж необходимо, так как Стайлз все равно предпочитал держать тарелку на коленях. 

Прошло полчаса. На экране телевизора Дениэл Редклифф боролся со страшной теткой в чёрных одеждах, которая везде ему мерещится и становится причиной смерти множества детишек, живущих на территории города, в то время как Дерек был поглощен зрелищем совершенно другого рода, и, пожалуй, даже не был уверен в том, что помнил имя главного героя. 

— Божечки, волчара, я сейчас кончу, — простонал Стайлз, прикрывая глаза и облизывая полные губы. — Почему так хорошо, ох. — Дерек с трудом сдержался, чтобы не потрогать пальцами этот порочный рот, дыхание сбилось, но Стайлз ничего не замечал, так как был слишком занят тем, что глотал самую вкусную лазанью в своей жизни, всерьёз опасаясь, что проглотит свой язык ненароком. 

Дерек любил Стайлза уже целую, блять, вечность, и прятать это за дружеским участием становилось все труднее, в то время как с каждым днем он все глубже оказывался в месте, откуда не выбраться простым смертным — во френдзоне.  
Стилински был идеальным: он смешно шутил, был открытым, любил позалипать перед телеком все выходные, ему нравился бейсбол, домашняя еда, он обожал тусоваться с Хейлом, а ещё он тащился от грязного секса. Об этом Дерек узнал, когда одолжил у него ноут месяца три назад, когда его коробка с кнопками внезапно сдохла и не подлежала ремонту. И взял как раз для того, чтобы заказать новенький, а случайно наткнулся на папку с порно, да не простым, а таким, от которого приоткрывается рот и деревенеет член. Стайлз вовсе не был поклонником классической порнографии, парнишка всерьёз подходил к подборке, выбирая ролики, в которых шлепали членом по рту, трахали в горло, в зад, умоляли о продолжении. Дереку такое нравилось, чертовски сильно нравилось, особенно если представлять этого болтливого парня вместо одного из актёров. 

Стайлз красивый, добрый, сексуальный, нереально горячий, Стайлза обожал даже волк Дерека, но и это было не самое главное. Он просто ему доверял, особенно после того, что они пережили вместе. И поэтому смог полюбить так сильно, что не смог отказаться. Он оббивал пороги у дома шерифа и Макколлов, пока парень заканчивал колледж, чтобы почувствовать его запах, он постоянно вертелся рядом с близкими Стайлза, с полицейским участком… Самоё трудное было выждать пару дней, когда он вернулся, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж чудиком. Он справился. Вот только подсел на Стилински, как на наркоту. Каждый день ему нужно было видеть его, дышать им, слушать его смех, быть с ним. Хотя бы в роли друга. 

У Стайлза было свое место на диване Дерека. И это всегда выглядело так, будто именно он хозяин, а вовсе не Хэйл. Стилински всегда выглядел расслабленно, и Дерек откровенно на него залипал. Даже сейчас он забрался на диван с ногами, поджимая под себя ступни, в то время как оборотень пялился на его лодыжки, выглядывающие из-под штанов и тяжело сглатывал слюну. Стайлз был привлекательный, Стайлз был вкусный, так и хотелось забраться на его колени и трахнуть его рот языком. Желание кипело сильнее обычного, сдерживаться не получалось, и это казалось таким правильным, что Дерек, будто под гипнозом, положил ладонь на живот Стайлза, недвусмысленно поглаживая. 

Стайлз замер, как испуганный кролик, изо рта вырвалось что-то вроде задушенного писка, и Хейл, осознав свой порыв, одёрнул руку. Он был готов четвертовать себя на месте, мысли в голове крутились слишком быстро, в них было мало действительно того, что могло бы спасти положение. 

_Ебаный в рот, Дерек, что ты творишь, убери руку, это твой приятель Стайлз, он смотрит с тобой фильмы, болтает обо всем на свете и ему реально есть дело до тебя и твоей жизни, не порти все это своими же руками!_

— Ты все ещё очень худой, — невпопад сказал Дерек, отворачивая голову чуть в сторону, кончики его ушей порозовели. Стайлз внезапно ощутил, как это прикосновение разбудило в нем желание подразнить Дерека, заставить смутиться ещё сильнее. Головой он понимал, что всему виной розовая пыльца, но ведь действие скоро пройдёт, Дерек снова станет букой, и все вернётся на круги своя. Стайлз хотел узнать его и с другой стороны. 

— Волчара, я вовсе не худой, ты просто не успел ощутить всю мою мощь, дай-ка руку, — и Стайлз бесцеремонно схватил ладонь Хейла и засунул себе под футболку, где под тонким слоем жирка при желании можно было нащупать мышцы пресса. — Чувствуешь?

Ладонь под футболкой жгло, Хейл водил ею от груди до пупка, стараясь не поддаваться желанию нырнуть ею под резинку штанов и приласкать парня и там. Показать, как он умеет, сделать так, чтобы этот человек больше не думал ни о ком другом. Хотелось, чтобы Стайлз понял, что он лучший выбор, что он сможет позаботиться о его удовольствии, о его пропитании, о _потомстве_...

Что?

Дерек встряхнул головой, отгоняя чужие мысли. Дитон говорил, что гендер его волка поменяет свой вектор, и его (возможно) будут одолевать странные желания, в том числе вполне вероятно увеличение желания физической близости. Не стоит вестись на эту синтетическую чушь. Он боролся со своим влечением годами, но все же провел напоследок по теплому животу Стайлза рукой, кончиками пальцев дотронулся до блядской дорожки, решив насладиться ощущениями перед тем, как все закончится раз и навсегда, и зачем-то поднял взгляд на лицо Стилински. 

Зрачки Стайлза почти полностью закрывали радужку, его губы были влажными и слегка приоткрытыми, а кадык дергался каждый раз, когда он пытался сглотнуть. Дерек не убрал руку, он продвинулся ближе и потерся носом о шею Стайлза, не в силах отказать волчице, которая жаждала ласки. Хотелось всего. 

Дерек чувствовал, что сопротивляться желанию лизать Стайлза все труднее, его запах стал ярче, особенно в паху, и Хейл так сильно жаждал поцеловать его мошонку, скользнуть языком от основания к головке и взять в рот целиком. Стайлз был в душе утром, запах геля для душа ещё присутствовал, хоть и был слабым. Хорошо. Дереку нравилось, когда Стайлз пах только самим собой. 

— Можно я сяду на тебя? — Хрипло спросил Дерек, опуская глаза, боясь столкнуться с осуждением, ненавистью или отвращением, ответом ему было затяжное молчание и быстрое, канареечное сердцебиение Стайлза. Хейл зажмурился, волчица выла внутри и хотела к такому вкусному человеку, чтобы он обнял, погладил и заделал ей щенков.  
Стилински втянул носом воздух и положил обе ладони на талию Дерека, сжимая его бока пальцами. 

— Да, большой парень, вперёд, — мягко улыбнулся Стайлз, расслабляясь целиком. И чего он переживает, это же Дерек, тот самый, который тысячу раз спасал ему жизнь, с которым ещё вчера они зависали вечером, тот Дерек, который ни разу не задержал ладонь в его ладони даже при рукопожатии. Горячий, невероятно сладкий Дерек Хейл, на чей образ он много-много раз дрочил, не признаваясь в этом никому, и вот этот мужчина забрался к нему на колени и терся носом о его шею и плечи, почти урча. Стайлз гладил его по спине, по волосам, а после запустил пальцы в тёмные вихры и сжал их в кулаке. 

Сдержать сучий всхлип не удалось. 

Дерек дернулся и растянул губы в улыбке, выглядя совершенно обдолбанным. Он дрожал, тяжело вздыхал, фырча, его вело, в глазах щипало, а с конца уже тек предэякулят. Стайлз был таким нежным, таким замечательным, он держал его в своих руках уверенно и властно, и Хейлу хотелось больше. 

Человек же понял, насколько ситуация вышла из под контроля. 

— Дерек, — сказал Стайлз, ласково проведя костяшками по его щеке, — Ты сейчас хочешь быть так близко, потому что за тебя говорит порошок? Нам нужно остановиться, да? — Оборотень протестующе покачал головой, вжимая парня в диван. — Дерек, ты замечательный, ты мой друг, ты очень мне дорог, и, — Стайлз закусил губу, стараясь не смотреть на такого ведомого Дерека, готового на все лишь из-за ласки, — Ты ведь пожалеешь, когда все пройдёт, ты будешь злиться, мы разрушим нашу дружбу. Ты очень горячий, волчара, но я... 

— Я трахаю себя пальцами два года, думая о тебе, — перебил Дерек, и склонил голову, полностью залившись краской. Смущение и осознание того, что произошло, накатило на Хейла так внезапно, что он замер и даже слегка сжался, все ещё восседая на коленях у охуевшего Стайлза. 

— Что, прости? — Голос Стилински дал петуха, а ладони стали потными от волнения. 

— Я дрочу на воспоминания о том, как ты пьёшь молочный коктейль трижды в неделю, и ещё дважды на то, как ты облизываешь пальцы после моей стряпни. Да, я хочу тебя чуть сильнее из-за этой розовой херовины, но я и раньше мечтал о тебе. — Голос Дерека становился все тише и тише, пока совсем не превратился в шёпот, но Стайлз расслышал каждое слово. Дерек хочет его. Не какого-то левого чувака, а именно его. И, если он правильно понял, то, Господи, как же много времени он потерял... Блять, это все так жарко! 

Стайлз посмотрел на поникшего Хейла, ожидающего удара, толчка или попытки сбежать, и понял, что вот сейчас тот самый момент, когда рухнет их дружба, и начнётся что-то совершенно иное. 

Стилински потянул Дерека за волосы, хитро улыбаясь, и широко лизнул его шею от кадыка до горла, ощущая, как задрожали бедра оборотня. 

— Скажи, чего именно ты хочешь, — властно потребовал Стайлз. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — ответил Дерек, подставляя горло под язык своего человека. 

Воздух в комнате накалялся и пах возбуждением так сильно, что даже левый чувак, зайдя внутрь, смог бы определить, чем здесь занимались. Новенький диван поскрипывал в такт толчкам, которыми Хейл потирался вставшим членом о живот Стилински, издавая хнычущие стоны раз за разом, совершенно не стесняясь никого и ничего. Он оказался таким жадный до ласки, что от ощущения вседозволенности у сына шерифа кружилась голова. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот брутальный горячий мужик на деле окажется такой похотливой шлюшкой, которая вскрикивает от счастья, когда ее соски выкручивают пальцами, кусают и мокро посасывают сквозь хенли. 

— Хочу больше, без одежды, — прошептал Дерек, и подцепив футболку за ворот, стянул её через голову, представая полуобнаженным. Его грудь была сильной, волосатой, а соски встали и потемнели, маня прикоснуться к себе вновь, и противиться вовсе не хотелось. Рык нетерпения вырвался изо рта Хейла, когда он почувствовал обжигающий язык, дотронувшийся до его груди, зубы, покусывающие кожу совсем не там, где хотелось, и он запричитал, заворчал, притягивая за затылок голову Стайлза туда, где хотелось ощутить его губы.

— Пожалуйста, пососи их, я прошу, — взмолился Дерек, в очередной раз не получивший желаемого. 

— Скажи конкретнее, будь добр, и получишь все, что захочешь, — ответил Стайлз, даже не пытаясь сдержать развратную улыбочку. 

— Мои соски, я хочу, чтобы ты их покусывал и лизал, я хочу, чтобы ты раздел меня и трогал везде — простонал Хейл, роняя в бессилии голову на плечо к Стилински. 

— Раздевайся целиком, покажи мне всего себя, волчара, какой ты красивый и большой, покажи, как у тебя стоит, как ты течешь, как сучка, и хочешь меня. 

И Дерек подчиняется. 

Он приподнимается с дивана, с трудом держится на ногах, но стягивает с себя узкие джинсы и модные боксеры, обнажая твердый член, чуть больше среднего, необрезанный, альфа слегка двигает кулаком, обнажая темно-бордовую головку, и Стайлз шумно сглатывает. Он представляет, как будет сосать эту елду, втягивая щеки, ласкать языком мокрую головку, и сходить с ума от ощущения того, как тяжёлые яйца шлепают по его подбородку, как горячая сперма ударяет ему в рот, и он глотает, сжав ладони на ягодицах волка, пока тот вбивается ему в горло по инерции, стремясь получить максимум кайфа. Отсасывать у Хейла будет идеально, но сегодня это в программу не входит. 

Дерек подходит к нему, расправив плечи и ища одобрения, похвалы, волчица внутри счастливо поскуливает, радуясь, что они показывают себя во всей красе, не прячутся, и человек в восторге, он хочет подарить ей щенков, оплодотворить, доставить удовольствие, она это чувствует. Стайлз толкает его на диван спиной вверх и разводит ноги, садясь между ними. Ягодицы у Дерека чертовски аппетитные, круглые и большие, так и хочется его отшлепать. И Стилински прикладывается ладонью к бледной коже, заставляя Волка раз за разом вскидывать попку и постанывать. Амплитуда увеличивается с каждым шлепком, как и возгласы Дерека, который уже крутил задницей, стремясь продлить удовольствие от порки. 

— Покажи мне свою дырочку, — Хрипло попросил Стайлз, наблюдая за тем как кожа слегка покраснела, насколько это вообще было возможно у вервольфа.  
Хейл снова всхлипнул от возбуждения, но просьбу выполнил, придерживая ягодицы ладонями. 

Дырка оборотня была маленькая и ярко-розовая, но порядочно заросшая волосами, что в общем-то нисколько вид не портило. Стилински на пробу шлепнул по ней двумя пальцами, и Дерек затрясся, залепетал и попросил ещё, прогибаясь в спине и выпячивая ягодицы. Шлепнул ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, пока вход слегка не припух, став более чувствительным, а после Стайлз, хорошенько увлажнив свои пальцы слюной, нырнул в него сразу двумя, принимаясь растягивать дырку под себя. 

Дерек не врал, он вовсе не был новичком в вопросах анального секса, с удовольствием принимал пальцы, подавался назад, вилял задницей и просил ещё. Стайлз не без труда нашёл простату, но когда нашёл, стоны волка стали на тон выше и слаще, он протяжно выл, выпятив задницу. 

— Да, блять, вот так, еби меня пальцами, да, трахни меня ими, — стонал Дерек, уткнувшись лбом в сгиб локтя, — они такие длинные, хочу их в себе ещё глубже, больше, вставь меня ещё один, Стайлз... 

— Дерек, я трахну тебя даже кулаком, если ты попросишь, твоя задница такая жадная, я уверен, что мы дойдем до этого очень быстро, — Стайлз хмыкнул, представив эту картину, а потом властно продолжил, — Сядь мне на лицо. 

Дерек застонал лишь от того, как властно звучал голос, попросивший его получить такую интимную ласку. Маленькая капелька предэякулята потекла по стволу, и Стилински провел кончиком пальца по его члену, чтобы потом облизать её, таким образом попробовав Дерека на вкус. Он оказался пряным и слегка соленым, чертовски ахуенным, что парень не выдержал и все-таки обхватил пухлыми губами сочащуюся бордовую головку, собирая языком всю влагу, забираясь языком под крайнюю плоть и самым кончиком языка погладил по уретре, отчего Хейл завыл и вспорол обивку дивана когтями. 

Стилински перекатился на спину и похлопал впавшего в транс оборотня по боку, намекая, чтобы он поудобнее расположился у него на лице. Тот с трудом приподнялся, после перекинул бедро через Стайлза и, взяв свой член в ладонь, обвел головкой контур его губ. Лишь после этого оборотень опустился своей дыркой ему на рот, хлопнув мокрым членом по носу и лбу Стилински, который сразу же вогнал язык до упора, улажняя вход альфы, трахая его языком. Дерек двигал задницей, стремясь почувствовать язык парня глубже, сипло поскуливая и шлепая мокрой елдой ему по лицу, надрачивая её, обводя пальцами головку. Стайлз лизал по кругу, щекотал кончиком языка, а после ввинчивался им внутрь, прикрывая глаза и мыча от удовольствия. Руками он разводил ягодицы Хейла, крепко сжимая их в ладонях, облегчая себе доступ к дырочке, и наслаждаясь ощущением крепкой задницы в своих руках. Тело Дерека было идеально, его пресс был каменным, плечи широкими, задница круглой и сладкой, и лизать её было настоящим удовольствием. 

Оборотня скручивало от счастья и наслаждения, ощущение влажного языка, надавливающего ему в анус, скользящего по шовчику яичек, горячий рот, захватывающий то одно яйцо, до другое, все это сводило с ума. Стайлз был жадным, он тыкался носом в тяжёлые тёплые яйца, тяжело и шумно дышал, и все лизал и лизал, ощущая, как сжимается дырка вокруг его языка. Капля пота текла у Стилински по пояснице, в штанах и рубашке было пиздец жарко, но останавливаться даже на секунду, чтобы раздеться не представлялось возможным. Он протолкнул сразу три пальца в дырку Дерека и укусил его за ягодицу. Как же хотелось посильнее вставить ему, выебать его поскорее, в яйцах ломило и сил терпеть уже не было. 

Стайлз шлепнул ладонью по бедру приторчавшего мужчины, показывая, что им нужно поменять позу. Хейл не без труда перекатился на спину и, подтянув колени к груди, посмотрел в лицо своего человека с нежностью и похотью. Грудь Дерека поднималась и опускалась, тёмные и все ещё влажные от слюны соски напряглись, а сильные бедра, поросшие чёрными кучерявыми волосками подрагивали от напряжения. 

Сил хватило только на то, чтобы приспустить штаны, вытаскивая наружу крепко стоящий член. Дерек нетерпеливо облизнул губы, глядя на эту картинку, и у Стайлза пропали остатки здравого смысла. Он залез на оборотня сверху, целуя его губы мокрым и горячим ртом, царапал щеки щетиной оборотня, терся вставшим членом о член, и шлепал ладонью по крепким бедрам. Хейл обхватил талию парня ногами и шептал сквозь поцелуи о том, чтобы Стайлз выебал его. Сильно, быстро, глубоко. 

— Дерек, где презервативы? — Хрипло спросил Стилински, не отрывая взгляда от самого красивого лица, которое ему только удавалось видеть. 

— В моем бумажнике, и смазка там же — Ответил альфа, счастливо улыбаясь, — Я вставать не буду. 

Стайлзу пришлось скатываться с тёплого Хейла, искать его бумажник, но ощущение того, что все, что происходит между ними правильно, ничуть не исчезало. Дерек медленно подрачивал свой член, смотрел на то, как Стилински, матерясь, скидывает соусы со стола, в попытках достать кондом, и думал о том, что это самое прекрасное, что происходило с ним за последнее время.  
И думал так ровно до того момента, пока Стилински не разделся полностью.

Дереку уже доводилось видеть его член, когда они отливали неподалёку, но теперь все совсем иначе. Стайлз залез на него сверху и его яйца шлепнули по заднице, а член оказался глубоко внутри, и он был лучше, чем Хейл мог представить: длинный, толстый на конце, самый идеальный, как и парень, смотрящий на него с неисчерпаемым желанием, трахающий его так, как он всегда мечтал. Он держал его бедра в своих ладонях, вколачивался, не осторожничая, кусал его плечи и шею, и повторял его имя. 

— Дерек, блять, Дерек, какой ты узкий и сладкий, так сжимаешь меня, — горячечно шептал Стайлз, загоняя член так, чтобы таранить простату раз за разом. 

— Стайлз, ещё, пожалуйста, —выл Дерек, подгоняя парня, ударяя пятками по спине, — трахай меня ещё. 

Дырка Дерека была уже не такой маленькой, она свободно принимала его член, поблескивая смазкой и похлюпывая. Тяжёлые вздохи и сиплые стоны Стилински сплетались со звонкими вскриками Дерека, запрокинувшего голову назад и быстро двигающего кулаком у себя между ног. Его бордовая головка блестела, яички поджались и он вот-вот был готов кончить. Стайлз тоже. После всего того, что он увидел и сделал, надолго бы его не хватило. 

Движения становились все более резкими и короткими, а дыхание рваным, у Хейла не хватало сил держать глаза открытыми, пот тек со лба, будто он пробежал марафон по долине смерти. Волчица внутри довольно скулила, Дерек ей вторил. Член Стайлза, казалось, набух ещё сильнее, и оборотень уже не мог сдерживаться. Он тяжело дышал и все двигался и двигался навстречу, внимательно вглядываясь в любимое лицо, рассматривая узор родинок, полные влажные губы и глаза, блестящие янтарем и нежностью. Руки Стилински начинали подрагивать от напряжения, а толчки стали чуть медленее и глубже. Держать долго темп в этой позе было довольно непросто, и понимая это, альфа одним слитным движением подмял Стайлза под себя и взял в руку его член, сразу приставляя к своей дырке. Расставив ноги так, чтобы было удобно двигаться, Дерек плавно ввёл в себя головку, а после принял в себя всю длину целиком, принимаясь насаживаться быстро и резко. 

И это было то, что нужно. 

Стайлз смотрел на него во все глаза, прикусывая губы, усилием воли сдерживаясь, чтобы не спустить. Хейл выглядел, как ебаная мечта: он запрокидывал голову, глухо стонал и гладил торс Стилински, прыгая на его хуе так, будто скрывался от погони на лошади. 

Становилось слишком горячо. 

— Дерек, — нежно произнёс Стайлз, обхватывая ладонью член оборотня и сжимая красивую бордовую головку в кулаке, — Кончай, Дерек, будь хорошим мальчиком. 

И Дерек заскулил, как щенок, и кончил, забрызгав грудь и ладонь своего человека спермой, задыхаясь и продолжая по инерции двигаться на члене. Обжигающая волна удовольствия, как жидкий металл, прошлась вдоль позвоночника Стайлза, и он, вцепившись зубами в нижнюю губу, удерживая в себе дикий вой, последовал за Хейлом, кончая. 

Альфа осторожно приподнялся, позволяя члену выскользнуть из его дырки, и упал рядом со Стайлзом, положив ладонь к нему на живот, намеренно размазывая свою сперму по коже и блядской дорожке. Чтобы запах впитался. 

— Я вставать не буду, — вернул шутку Стилински, костяшками пальцев поглаживая оборотня по щеке. Поднять руку после такого оргазма было тяжело, но не приласкать альфу было нереально. Все, что произошло с ними сегодня, было настоящим чудом. — В следующий раз я сделаю так, чтобы шевелиться не смог ты, волчья жопка, — пробурчал Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Хейлу лицом. 

— А ты ещё спрашивал, зачем мне такой широкий диван, — Сказал Дерек и рассмеялся, не отводя глаз от сытой улыбки, а Стайлз, придвинувшись ещё ближе, мягко коснулся губами его рта в нежном и благодарном поцелуе. 

Дерек думал, что сделает все, чтобы Стайлз влюбился в него.  
Стайлз думал о том, что он уже.  
В воздухе витал аромат близости и любви. 

Так пахнет счастье.


End file.
